The Institute of Dental Research, University of Alabama in Birmingham, conducts basic studies of connective tissues, mineralization, oncogenesis, and basic and clinical studies of caries and periodontal diseases. Specifically, studies will be undertaken in the following areas: the physico-chemical, structural, and biological features of collagen; biochemical and structural aspects of dentin; the biosynthesis of heparin; the structure and function of link proteins of proteoglycans; mechanisms of fusion of biological membranes; interacting mechanisms between cell growth and preparation for cell division using polymorphonuclear leukocytes; the crystal structures of pea lectin and certain complement proteins; mechanisms and demineralization of bones and teeth; regulatory mechanisms for collagen biosynthesis in eukaryocytes using a plasmid and E. coli chi 1776; the genetic and biochemical basis for virulence of S. mutans; biochemical activities of S. mutans in relation to control of dental caries; and the effectiveness of various fluoride and other formulations in prevention of dental caries.